Pit Lord (Warcraft III)
"You know what burns my ass? A flame about this high." "Welcome to: Jaina in The Morning (people applausing) Jaina: We're here with Malvin Giroff hunter of night and his girlfriend Kim. Now Kim, you think you're here for a makeover right? Kim: Umm... Yeah? Jaina: Now, why don't you tell us why are you really here? Pit Lord: Well Kimcake I love you, but I have something to tell you, Uhh... I'm a demon. (people shocked) Actually uh... more of a Pit Lord. (people complaining) Kim: What? I don't understand? Person: He's a fool! Move him out! Kim: I thought you worked in a post office?" A warrior hero, exceptional at weakening enemies and melee combat. These massive Demons take sadistic pleasure from instilling crazed terror, and then slaughtering their enemies. Attacks land units. The Pit Lord is a ferocious Strength hero! He can cast Rain of Fire from a distance to burn up low hit point units. He has Howl of Terror to lower the effectiveness of enemy troops. His Cleaving Attack gives him an edge when wallowing in hordes of enemy troops. His ultimate Dooms an enemy to a fate of unholy servitude to your Pit Lord. Like most Neutral heroes, using the Pit Lord is a matter of choosing between his two big spells and then putting spare points in his minor skill. The "Rain Pit Lord" uses Rain to soften up enemy troops once or twice and then charges in with Cleaving Attack to finish them off. The "Howling Pit Lord" is the first one to enter combat and stays in the front line until he or his enemies die. His Doom ultimate is another tool for players (especially Banshee-using Undead players) to swing a large conflict to your favor from the outset. Remember that the Pit Lord has a better-than-average Cooldown and benefits greatly from Claws of Attack or other attack-boosting items. Pit Lord can be healed by Death Coil and is harmed by Holy Light; this makes him a natural choice for Undead and a poor choice for Human players. Spells and abilities Rain of Fire :Calls down waves of fire that damage units in an area. Each wave deals initial damage and then burns enemies. 8 second cooldown. Rain of Fire has a damage cap that is invoked when it hits more than 5 targets per wave. Similar to Blizzard, except it also ignites affected units, causing moderate damage over time to them. Additionally, it costs a bit more mana than Blizzard, has a longer Cooldown, and in all circumstances will do slightly more damage. Rain of Fire is an area effect spell. This spell will damage all units including friendly units. Rain of Fire will hurt your own troops so don't cast it on your own units or on allied units. Be sure to prevent your units from running into the Rain of Fire after your enemy steps out of it. Whenever possible aim Rain of Fire on low hit point units such as ranged units and spellcasters. Try to move the enemy into areas where their retreat is cut off so you can cast Rain of Fire on them. Cast Rain of Fire on any enemy units that can't run away. Rain of Fire does 50% damage to buildings. Rain of Fire is not that effective against buildings but it can work. Howl of Terror :The Pit Lord lets loose a terrifying howl that causes nearby enemy units to shiver in fear, reducing their attack damage. Cleaving Attack :The Pit Lord strikes with such force that he damages multiple enemies with his attack. Doom :Marks a target unit for the manifestation of a Demon. The afflicted unit will take 40 damage per second until it dies. Upon its death, a great Demon will spawn from its corpse. Doom cannot be dispelled or canceled. Gallery pitlord.gif Patch Changes References de:Grubenlord fr:Seigneur des Abîmes Category:Annihilan Category:Neutral heroes Category:Races Category:Burning Legion Category:Demons